


Smoke and Mirror

by hieroglyphics



Series: 风与星Wind and Stars [2]
Category: Anger Management (2003), True Detective
Genre: Alaska, Anger Management(2003), Crossover, Developing Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, postitude, 女装
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieroglyphics/pseuds/hieroglyphics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“嘘——嘘，甜心，你真辣。”<br/>那不是马丁的声音。拉斯特觉得自己一定是疯了。</p><p>——拉斯特在阿拉斯加遇见一个特殊的陌生人，这个人的出现会把他引向不可知的方向。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文是基于2003年美国影片《愤怒管理》（Anger Management)）的crossover。Woody Harrelson在片中扮演一个女装的男妓Galaxia。  
> 警告：本文涉及女装和性交易的情节。  
> 本文的缘起要感谢isaakfvkampfer和觞又二位的脑洞，还有……本人的恶趣味……  
> 本文提到的一些内容和我的另一篇文《风起之时》有交叉。

—— 马丁不知道谈话怎么走到这一步的。气氛变得有些奇怪。他觉得肺里的空气不够用，但他的舌头没法停下来。  
“我是说你是怎么——解决……”  
拉斯特向他转过身。“你真想知道？”

 

阿拉斯加的八月正是最繁忙的捕鱼季节。在海上飘荡了几周后，钱包鼓鼓的水手和渔民们都忙着放松自己。城里的酒吧和娱乐场所也是最热闹的时候。  
拉斯特刚完成一段航程，回到安克雷奇。他的工作已经完成了，但他还不想回住处。在看够了天空、海水和鱼内脏以后，他只想多看看鲜活的同类。  
他漫无目的地开车游荡。街头行色匆匆的人们，脸上带着或急切，或沮丧，或漠然的神色。在城市的暮色中，他常常会猜测他们是谁，要到哪里去，有什么样的故事。但他们和他都没有关系。  
在经过一个昏暗的巷子时，他听见里面传来一阵骚动。咒骂的声音夹杂着尖叫。  
他停了车，走进巷子。巷子深处有几个人影在晃动。叫骂声更响了。  
大楼背后的一扇简陋的小门被昏暗的灯光照着，门口有几个人纠缠成一团。一个男人倒在地上，另外两人抓着一个穿着短裙的女人。女人又踢又喊，拼命想抢回自己的手提包。  
也许纯粹出于无聊，拉斯特上前去拉开他们。两个男人放开了那女人，上来就是一拳。  
拉斯特还击。片刻之后，几个男人都倒在地上。当拉斯特抬起头时，穿短裙的女人已经捡起手提包跑远了。  
拉斯特回到车上。他很快忘了这件事。  
几天后的傍晚，夏日漫长的黄昏缓缓流逝。拉斯特不记得这是自己进的第几间酒吧，只记得闪烁的霓虹灯勾勒出“Coco Elf”的牌子。  
门口有人拦住他，但他把他们推开，径直走了进去。  
酒吧里音乐嘈杂，烟气弥漫在随着节奏闪动的灯光中。他在吧台前坐下来。  
这里是会员酒吧，非请莫入。他听到有人对他说，有人抓住他的胳膊想把他拉起来。  
“等等，他是我的朋友。”旁边的一个声音说。他看了一眼，是个女人。  
他要了一杯波本。过了一会儿，他听到旁边的女人说：“多美的夜晚，不想给我买杯酒吗？硬汉？”  
他转过头。那女人已经坐到了他身边。她的眼睛藏在深蓝的眼影下面，夸张的项链和涂着厚唇膏的嘴唇在闪亮，披在肩头的金发被变幻的灯光映成了红色。  
她把拉斯特面前的杯子拿过来，喝了一口。  
“嗯，皇冠①，香草味。我喜欢美国时代②。你喜欢什么味道？”  
“拉斯特。”他不知道为什么要这么说。他感到自己在海水中飘摇。  
“锈？我还没有尝过这种酒。”  
“不，那是我的名字。”  
“你的名字真特别。”她靠得更近。拉斯特能闻到廉价的香水味。  
“锈的味道是什么？我想知道。”她的声音在他耳边咝咝响，涂着银白色甲油的手指摩挲着他的胳膊。  
她拉起他的手。音乐和灯光都远去了。他发现自己和那个女人在贴着白色瓷砖的洗手间里。他不知道自己怎么到这里的。  
他背靠着隔间的墙。女人脱下自己的外衣。这时他看清了，那并不是个女人，而是个女装打扮的男人，穿着碎花短裙和黑丝袜，金色假发披在肩上。几天前的事情在他脑海中一闪而过。  
面前的人的双手放在他的胸膛上。拉斯特看见他浓重眼影下的蓝眼睛，和方正的下颌。  
“我叫加拉希亚。”面前的人靠近他，“想知道它的意思么？”  
拉斯特用手挡住他。  
“放松，宝贝，价钱很公道哦，你会喜欢的。”  
加拉希亚再一次靠上来。他的手从拉斯特的脖子游走到前胸，又下滑到小腹，手指灵活地解开拉斯特的裤链。他跪了下去。  
拉斯特想推开他，但他没有动。他闭上眼睛，咬住嘴唇，全身被一阵阵潮水般的快感冲击着，像时明时暗的昏暗灯光。  
后来他感到一双手在整理他的衣服，在他的前胸和脖颈处摩挲着。那双手强健而灵活——他被推到了储物柜上，马丁抓住他的领子，他的胸口被压得生疼，他扳住马丁的双手——  
“放手，你弄疼我了。”  
拉斯特睁开眼睛，看到面前化着浓妆的男人，眼神惊惧，金色假发遮住一半的脸。  
拉斯特突然感到惊慌，不知道自己为什么在这儿，也不知自己在干什么。他本能地挥出一拳。加拉希亚倒在地上，捂着鼻子。他逃也似的出了酒吧。

第二天拉斯特在一个不知名的旅馆醒来。他想起昨天的事，他向一个穿女装的男妓买春，没有付钱，还殴打了对方。他的行为简直和小巷里的恶徒没什么两样。  
他凭着记忆在周围寻找，花了一些时间，终于找到了那家叫“Coco Elf”的酒吧。酒吧里的人说，那个叫加拉希亚的在这儿干得不长，今天他辞了工，好像惹了麻烦。如果想找他，可以去城东区那一带试试。  
几天后拉斯特在东区的街上转，他经过了一家超市。正是星期日，超市门口正在进行打折商品的促销，吸引了许多行人。他忽然听到有人叫他的名字。  
拉斯特很惊讶，没想到这里还有人认识他。他四处打量，但一时没发现什么。后来他看见一个穿着奶牛服装的广告宣传员费力地朝他跑过来。  
“哈啰，还记得我么？硬汉？”那人拿下奶牛头套，向他打招呼。  
拉斯特望着他的蓝眼睛。“加拉希亚？”  
“没错。在那里等我好吗？我一会儿就来。”他显得很开心，指了指街对面的一家快餐店。  
拉斯特在快餐店里等了一阵。加拉希亚很快走了进来。  
“上次我们分手的时候不太愉快啊，不过我承认，那天我的确着急了些，你这样的男人可不是每天都能碰上。”“  
“抱歉打了你，”拉斯特说，“我喝醉了。我欠你多少？”  
“这个不急。”对方微笑着说，“你的确弄坏了我最喜欢的指甲，不过好男人没有十全十美的不是吗？如果没有你，我这一夏天就白干了。”  
“你也可以叫我加里。给我来一份朗姆酒冰淇淋——这里的特色，很不错——就算两清了，OK？”  
拉斯特打量着他。今天的加拉希亚——加里——看起来只是个普通的年轻男人。栗色头发，宽阔的肩膀，身材结实。当他走过来时，他的身形，方下巴和蓝眼睛，使他想起以前的马丁。但当他说起话来，造作的语调和浮夸的表情完全是另一个人。  
“你知道吗？我的名字，加拉希亚，是什么意思？”加里在他旁边坐下。拉斯特给他买了一份朗姆酒冰淇淋。  
“星河？”  
“嗯哼，看过一部外国电影，那里面的女主角加拉希亚是某个星球的公主——像星河一样闪亮。”他舔着冰淇淋。“我喜欢西班牙语，不觉得音调很美么？”  
“上次那件事……他们为什么打你？”拉斯特问，虽然这完全不关他的事。  
“哪一行都有风险，不是吗？已经过去了，我不想再提了。”加里耸耸肩。  
“你是个条子？——或曾经是？”加里用手支着下巴盯着他看。  
“也许吧。”  
“嗯，你动手的时候我一眼就看得出来。以前条子们可给我找了不少麻烦——不过你和他们都不一样。我喜欢你。真心话。”  
拉斯特不置可否。  
“你不是本地人，为什么来这里？——不过南方口音真的很性感。”加里继续问，搅拌着他那份冰淇淋。“想尝尝吗？”  
“弄砸了一些事。那你呢？为什么不留在Coco Elf？”  
“对那里腻味了。想换换口味。也许这儿能找到乐子，谁知道呢？”加里靠着椅子，伸了个懒腰。  
“你为什么来阿拉斯加？”  
“惹了点麻烦，而且听说夏天这里的钱好挣。——哪个兔崽子说的？这里又冷又无聊。男人们一点品味也没有。”加里向拉斯特笑着，用膝盖蹭着他的腿。“不过怎么说呢，阿拉斯加也能给你惊喜。”  
他们又聊了一会儿天，大部分时间是加里在说。后来加里的手机响了。  
“哦，有钱挣了。”他看了一眼手机，站起身来。“谢谢你的冰淇淋，亲爱的。”  
拉斯特以为他要离开，但他转到拉斯特身边，俯下身靠近他的耳朵。  
“想见我的话随时上门，”他轻声说，手指划过拉斯特的后颈。“如果你不喜欢我上次的衣服，我可以打扮成别的样子。橄榄球员、水管工、警察……不过要另收费。”  
他把一张名片塞进拉斯特的胸袋，就走开了。  
拉斯特从口袋里取出名片，看了一眼。黑色的卡片上印着金色的花体字，Galaxia，和电话号码。

 

TBC

 

注：①皇冠（CROWN ROYAL），②美国时代（EARLY TIMES）：美国肯塔基州产的波本威士忌。


	2. Chapter 2

一星期后，当拉斯特又一次摇摇晃晃地从酒吧回到住处，思索着是直接倒在床上还是再开一瓶啤酒时，他看到了墙角一堆书上扔着的名片。他不知道自己为什么还留着它，也不知道为什么拨了那个号码。  
一段时间后，当他手里的酒瓶已经掉在地上，眼睛也快闭上了，他听到门上的敲门声。  
他打开门，一瞬间以为门口站着的是马丁——烟灰色西装和细条纹白色衬衫，解开的外衣下露出枪带。  
“嗨，你这真难找。”加里说，兴致很高，“穿警服太显眼了，所以换了一套低调些的。喜欢我的样子吗？”  
他走进屋里，四下打量着。  
“瞧瞧，这里简直是个病房。什么人会住这样的地方？——天，我在电视上看过，到处都有破不了的连环杀人案。你不会杀了我，再把我的眼珠藏在冰箱里吧？”  
拉斯特没去听他说话，他努力集中精神。  
“——不过无所谓，和连环杀手干一定很刺激。”  
拉斯特觉得他靠了过来。  
“可怜的宝贝，你都站不直了。”对方的声音忽然变轻了。“让我来帮你。”  
马丁的手解开了他衬衣的扣子。他的身影覆盖在他上方。他的嘴唇蹭着他的脖子。  
“嘘——嘘，甜心，你真辣。”  
那不是马丁的声音。拉斯特觉得自己一定是疯了。  
闭嘴，闭嘴，马蒂，他听见自己说。  
马丁沉默了。他的嘴唇贴上来，拉斯特转头躲开了。他看到对方的蓝眼睛里闪过一丝受伤的神色。他一定是看错了。

“你再这样叫，下次就不用来了。”在他们第二次见面时，拉斯特说。他坐在床边，穿上T恤。  
“抱歉，宝贝，没能忍住，要知道一个职业的也不是什么都做得到的，”加里说，他俯卧在床上，前额靠着拉斯特的后背。“所有人都喜欢这个。你真是个怪胎。”  
拉斯特没理他。他站起来，点燃一支烟。  
“那发型不适合你，看上去至少让你老了十岁。”加里看了他一会儿，说。“一套阿玛尼更适合你。跟你说，我在好莱坞呆过一阵子，那里没几个男人比得上你。——下次我们去看电影吧？”  
“我不去电影院。”  
“嘿，我不信，人人都去电影院，你是从哪来的？侏罗纪？那你可是错过了人生一半的乐趣。”  
“人们一辈子都在扮演别人的角色，这还不够吗？”  
加里吐了口气，翻身坐起来。“现在我真的怀疑你是不是个变态杀手。”  
“你可以去报警。”  
加里背靠着墙壁，也点着了一支烟。过了一会儿他说：“是什么让你变成这样？女人，或男人，我猜？”  
“我从来就是这样。”  
“嗯-嗯，没人生来就这样。上次来的时候，你叫我马蒂。”  
拉斯特动了一下。“那不关你的事。”  
“人们找我都为了两件事，寻找某人和忘记某人。那个让你心烦的男人一定是个混球——他也是个警察？”  
“你说的太多了。”拉斯特把烟蒂丢进空啤酒罐。  
“其实你需要的很简单，就是来一炮，能解决所有问题。”  
“你整天脑子里只有性吗？”  
“为什么不？信不信由你，所有的麻烦都是性引起的，要是所有人都能搞他想要的人，这个世界会多有趣。”  
加里从床上下来，赤裸地走到拉斯特面前，贴近他的脸。  
“想试试新花样么？”  
拉斯特别过脸。“你该走了，加拉希亚。”

他们又见了几次面。加里会骑摩托来，穿着男装。有时他们在拉斯特的住处见面，做爱，之后一起喝一杯啤酒。有时他们只是一道去酒吧，或在附近的草地上坐着，喝酒，聊天。在床上，拉斯特不喜欢加里发出声音。他从不让加里吻他。  
拉斯特不知道自己为什么还和他见面。  
在做爱的时候想起马丁，这不是第一次。  
回到阿拉斯加后，他几乎过着禁欲的生活。经过路易斯安那的经历后，他不愿再接近任何家庭。开始他尝试过放浪形骸——在酒吧和街角徘徊，和主动来搭讪的女人或男人上床——但事后只能带来恶心和空虚。后来他选择用酒精来排解自己，或偶尔找个一次性的职业床伴。后者大多数时候是男性，因为他不想再和女性扯上关系。早知道这事这么简单，过去何必花那么多时间去找女友约会——他想。  
但这种时候马丁常常会闯进他的脑海里。有时在夜里，马丁的身体会在他的梦中模糊地出现——不是克莱尔，也不是劳瑞。这让他迷惑。  
在过去的警察生涯中，他一直把马丁当成可靠的伙伴，他习惯了他的存在。也许某些时候那下面暗藏着什么，——在他被推上储物柜的时候，在他们同居时期的早晨，在勒杜的小屋外，体内的可卡因烧灼着他的血管时——但他从不愿去深究。那只会是另一个会让他深陷的迷宫。  
他想像不出如果再和马丁见面会怎么样。他不知道该对他说什么，也不知如何对待他。但他有种感觉，自己无法真正放下他。马丁的影子像一块石头，被一根丝线悬在他内心的一角，永远在下坠，下坠。  
他努力抛开这些回忆，把它们和索菲亚、路易斯安那和死去的孩子们一起封存在记忆深处。


	3. Chapter 3

短暂的夏天过去了。天气越来越冷。往常，这个时节应该开始作过冬的准备了，但拉斯特完全不想去做。有些事让他坐立不安。  
过去的事越来越频繁地侵扰他，在每一个黑夜的梦里，和每一个白天空虚的时光。  
他原以为这就是他后半辈子的生活。但现在他后悔虚度了这么久的时间。无论在多远的地方，经过了多长的岁月，过去终究是躲不开的。它会在每一个角落等着你。他痛恨自己的软弱和自欺。他厌倦了自己，他要斩断这个循环。  
他想知道马丁在干什么。有一天他用电脑搜索马丁•哈特的名字，发现了哈特侦探事务所的名字。这让他感到意外。他本以为马丁还在路易斯安那州警局，至少已经作到警督的位子。  
拉斯特按照网站上的信息拨了哈特侦探事务所的电话。电话那头响起了熟悉的声音。  
“哈特调查咨询事务所，有任何需要，请在……”  
他挂断了电话。马丁的声音让他猝不及防。

下一次拉斯特打电话叫加里来的时候，他比约定的时间提早了一些，这让拉斯特有些意外。  
“嗨，想我了吗，宝贝？”加里一边跨下摩托车，一边解下头盔。拉斯特给他开门。他走进房门，伸手搂住拉斯特的腰。  
拉斯特抽身出来。“不是这个。今天有些别的事。”  
加里耸了耸肩，在床垫上坐下来，把双腿交叠在一起。“听凭吩咐，警官。”  
“我要走了，离开这里。很快。”拉斯特说，“有些重要的事要办。”  
他从口袋里掏出一叠钞票。“这是前一段时间的报酬。其余的给你做些想做的事——如果你满意的话。”  
他看到加里的神色改变了。不知怎么的，拉斯特无法直视他。他移开了目光。  
加里从衬衣口袋里摸出一包黑魔②，抽出一根，用打火机点燃。这一系列动作都慢得像经过精心设计，好像他又穿上了加拉希亚的外衣。他的眼睛自始至终盯着拉斯特。  
“是为了那个人吗？”他缓缓吐出一口烟，“马丁•哈特，私家侦探？”  
拉斯特像是被火烫到了。他猛地抬眼看着他。  
“上次在你睡着的时候，我偷看了你的电脑。”加里的脸上带着嘲讽的笑容，“路易斯安那的退职警探，二十年的警察生涯。从出轨的白痴丈夫或妻子那儿挣钱，多年如一日的无聊生活——我能想像。金发，像加拉希亚，蓝眼，直男——年轻时想必很惹火，而现在中年发福——我可不想变成那样。”  
“住嘴，”拉斯特抓住他的领子，几乎把他拖了起来。“你到底想怎样？”  
“我承认越界了，宝贝。一个失误，我通常不这样。”加里毫不畏缩地看着他，向他脸上吐出一口烟。“——但你难道不是？说到底我们这种人都是某人的替代品，但你过线了，伙计。你以为我是个只长了鸟的蠢货？你找我，是因为我像他。你不让我吻你，是因为我不是他。你以为几块钱就能买下我？你施舍我，就为了满足你那可怜的性幻想——你甚至不敢承认想着他自慰？”  
拉斯特感到无力，他的手指松开了。  
“对不起，宝贝，我不想惹你生气，”加里降低了声音。“老是这样——坏天气总让我情绪化，把事情搞砸——我喜欢你，我们一直相处得不错，不是吗？”  
他从地上捡起那叠钞票，数出几张，把剩下的塞回拉斯特的口袋。  
“但事情不是那么干的，一切生意都有规矩。这样下去对我们都没好处。”他站起来，拾起桌子上的车钥匙，在烟缸里碾熄烟头。“今天本来想告诉你，我也要走了。夏天过去了，在这个冷冰冰的破地方已经耗得够久了——之后去佛罗里达，我想。”  
他转过身。“回去吧，找那个牛仔——我不知道你们到底怎么回事，但相信我，这里不适合你。”他轻笑一声，“操，我真想见见那家伙。”  
拉斯特望着他走到门口。  
加里在门口停了一刻，又转了回来。他走近拉斯特身边，俯下身。在他还没有反应过来之前，在拉斯特的嘴唇上落下一个吻。  
“和我想的一样，”他的手指划过拉斯特的下巴，眼光闪动。“保重了，宝贝。”  
他拉开门走了。拉斯特听到他的摩托声远去。  
他再也没见过他。  
拉斯特找出了八年前路易斯安那的资料，处理了这里的所有物品。几个月后，他离开了阿拉斯加。

 

注②：黑魔（BLACK DEVIL）：荷兰Heupink & Bloemen公司的女烟品牌，有奶油香味。


	4. Chapter 4

“你能相信吗？他们居然让一个百万富翁娶了个妓女，这编剧的脑子是不是进了水？”  
晚饭后，拉斯特和马丁在起居室。拉斯特伴着电视机的声音看他的书。过了一会儿他听到马丁说。  
拉斯特抬起头，看到电视上正在放《风月俏佳人》。  
“我打赌他们根本没见过那些下城区的脏窝，那些女人只会抓破你的脸，如果没掏空你的钱包的话。”马丁挥着手。“再说，一个像茱莉娅•罗伯茨那样的女人怎么会去站街？理查•基尔那样的男人也不可能为了来一发而去招妓。”  
“谁知道呢？为了满足性和爱，人们会做各种荒唐的事情。”  
马丁皱起眉头。“嘿，我们说好了不提我的事的。”  
“我保证什么也没想。”拉斯特摊开手。  
“那么你认为爱和性是能分开的吗？”  
“男人和女人的关系，性欲，归根到底是出于繁衍后代的需要。人们害怕死亡，自以为是地想延续未尽的生命，这个妄想已经够荒谬的了，更可笑的是，在生儿育女以外，人们还是努力追求性的满足，性冲动成了逃避空虚和生存下去的动力和借口。”  
拉斯特放下书，摸出一支烟。  
“所谓的爱情到底是什么？爱能引向性，性也能产生爱，但有时候也会倒向它的反面。爱与性的关系永远是一个无解的谜。没人知道它会把我们引向哪里。”  
马丁从电视前转过头来。  
“你有没有意识到你总是把问题想得太复杂？有时候你想要的只是一个对的人，和那个人分享你的思想、你的生活和彼此的身体。这是天下最简单的事。在这种事情上，逻辑分析帮不上什么忙。”  
“无论那是什么样的人？”  
马丁思忖了一下。“我妈总是说，在超市里挑得太久，你会忘记原来想买什么。——我以前想要的太多。全是彩色的肥皂泡——现在我要的很简单，只希望有个人和我一起吃饭、睡觉、聊天，想做爱的时候，不会被踢下床。如果还有可能的话。”  
他用一只手托着头，望向拉斯特。“我真想不出你怎么熬过阿拉斯加的冬天的。”  
“靠逻辑学，和酒瓶，或许。”拉斯特吐出一口烟。

距离他们从拉法埃特综合医院的出逃已经有一个半月。  
回到路易斯安那以后，拉斯特又和马丁一起工作。让他担心的对立局面并没有出现。他们还是单纯的搭档，像在警局时一样。熟悉的感觉让他轻松，专注于案件也让他无暇旁顾。从内心里，他并没有想到他们的未来。拉斯特•科尔存在的意义，只到卡寇莎为止。  
但命运以一种荒谬的方式捉弄了他，把他们绑在了一起。他们突然被迫陷入了一种突如其来的亲密。拉斯特觉得这简直像一个恶意编剧的玩笑。  
马丁把拉斯特带回了自己家。他们一起生活，一起给自己疗伤。他们自然而然地睡一张床。  
等着伤口恢复的过程漫长而磨人。吃饭、服药、昏沉的白天，和难耐的黑夜。拉斯特觉得自己被遗弃在了生死之间的空白地带。他不再关心外界的变化，甚至不再关心他自己。  
但随着时间的流逝和身体状况的好转，有些东西渐渐引起了他的注意。

“别扭来扭去，跟梅茜的狗似的，你弄的到处是水了。”马丁坐在浴室的马桶盖上，给浴缸里的拉斯特洗头。洗发剂滑到地下，他弯腰去摸索，但眼睛里进了水。  
“好了，现在起来，我给你洗背后。”马丁抹去眼睛里的水。  
“你有完没完？我说过我可以自己洗。”拉斯特不耐烦地说。  
“你现在能把手扭到背后吗，天才？”  
马丁跨进浴缸，吃力地把拉斯特扶起来，让他面对着墙壁，用海绵用力擦他的肩背、臀部和大腿。  
“我说，每次洗澡你都这样，能不能让我省点力，别像个姑娘一样。”  
“操你。”拉斯特甩给他一个中指。  
在成功地把浴室溅满了肥皂沫和浴液之后，拉斯特终于被打理干净了。马丁用一块大毛巾把拉斯特的身上和头发擦干。  
“棒极了，和梅茜的金毛犬一个样，宝贝。”马丁笑着说。  
“再敢那么叫我，就打掉你的牙。”  
“哦，我倒想看看你怎么干。”马丁耸耸肩。

在拉斯特让马丁为他换药和洗澡的时候，在另一个男人面前裸露让他觉得尴尬。拉斯特相信马丁也感觉到了。  
但他没让马丁知道，真正的原因是他多么喜欢马丁的手在自己皮肤上的感觉。在卡寇莎，他躺在马丁的腿上，剧痛抓紧了他。后来疼痛渐渐离开，在他沉入黑暗之前，唯一记得的是脸颊上马丁温暖的手。  
在噩梦充斥的夜里，马丁抚摸他头发的手多次把他拉出噩梦的迷宫，他的接触会让他安静下来。同样的，当他把一身冷汗的马丁叫醒时，马丁会像小孩子似的贴着他的肩膀。有的时候，当他半闭着眼睛假寐时，发现马丁坐在床边，双手支在膝盖上，安静地望着他。  
他对自己的搭档产生了欲望，他明白。但他不清楚马丁对男人间的亲密关系作何看法。他们以前不太说到这个话题。在警局时，他曾听见马丁和同事们放肆地说着基佬的笑话，但他怀疑马丁其实并不那么想。  
如果是在过去，他会感到不安，会逃走。但现在他累了，决定顺其自然。他们的生活已经够操蛋了，再多一些意外也无妨。他甚至起了恶作剧般的好奇心，想知道马丁会怎么办。如果这将毁了他们的搭档关系，那也不是第一次了。

上午的阳光斜照进房间，晒着拉斯特的后背，让他觉得温暖。他们一人拿着一罐啤酒，坐在餐桌边，等着面包烤热。  
拉斯特转过头，发现马丁在盯着自己。  
“我脸上有什么不对？”他问。  
“那个，你的……”马丁向他做了个手势，放下啤酒，站起身来，走到他身后。  
“你的头发，实在看不下去。”还没等拉斯特说话，马丁已经在用梳子梳着他半干的长发。“总有一天我要解决你这头乱草。”  
拉斯特觉得头发被他拉得生疼。片刻后等马丁停手时，他瞥了一眼镜子里的自己，发现头顶上被挽起了一个鸟窝似的发髻。  
“这样好多了，大明星。”马丁一手拿着啤酒罐，笑的差点把酒喷出来。  
“玩够了吗？”拉斯特想把啤酒罐向他扔过去，但他懒得动。“反正我无所谓。”  
“该用相机拍下来，作个纪念，”马丁在拉斯特身边坐下来，继续端详他的头发。“这二十年拉斯特•科尔让我开心的时候可不多。”  
“只除了一道五英寸长的伤疤，和一堆后遗症？”  
马丁的笑容消失了。“听着，如果你是说你把我扯进了这堆破事，我以前就说过了，这是我自愿的。我选择了当超级英雄，也选择了承担后果。这世界不是都围着你转。”  
“你的意思是我们两清了？”  
马丁一时语塞，他踌躇了一下。  
“如果你愿意那么想，”他的眼神有些暗淡，“没错，你不欠我的。但我想我还欠你几拳——在警局，那场架，你知道。”  
“也许有理。”拉斯特看了马丁一会儿，说。  
马丁吸了口气。但拳头并没有落下来。拉斯特抓住他T恤的前胸，把他拉过来。  
他的嘴唇碰上了他的。  
拉斯特以为马丁会把他推开，或者跳起来，但他没有。当他们分开时，马丁只是呆怔地盯着他，好像忘记了自己的名字。拉斯特看到红潮渐渐爬上他的脸。  
马丁舔了舔嘴唇。片刻后他说：“我们可能都有那个，呃，创伤后应激障碍什么的，那会导致情绪不稳定，和某种病态的情感依赖——”  
“闭嘴。”拉斯特说，又靠近了他。  
这一次，马丁回吻了他。  
他感到马丁的嘴唇，温暖，湿润，有啤酒的味道。他探索着他的舌头。马丁的手慢慢从拉斯特的肩背滑到腰间。  
拉斯特想起他的梦。但在现实中，这感觉却如此熟悉和自然，好像他们已经做了一辈子。  
之后他们和往常一样。在早晨马丁会乐此不疲地把他的头发弄成各种样子，好像忽然找到了除橄榄球赛之外新的乐趣。除了用语言表达不满，他任由马丁去胡闹。  
拉斯特把唇髯剃了，因为马丁觉得麻烦。  
有几次在厨房、在浴室和客厅的电视机前，他们互相亲吻，像一对笨拙的中学生。拉斯特不知道怎么会变成这样，但他不在乎。

夜里拉斯特忽然醒来。他以为加拉希亚的嘴唇在摩擦着他的腹部，他的金色假发让他觉得瘙痒。但加拉希亚并不在这儿。他的脸贴着马丁的脖子。  
他感到马丁动了动，从呼吸声来判断，他知道马丁已经醒了。  
更糟的是，他感到自己硬了。  
拉斯特想翻过身去。但马丁的手伸进了他的内衣下面，轻轻地抚摸着他的侧腰和腹部，小心避开他的伤口。他的手一直向下。  
拉斯特感到自己被马丁的手包围了。他的手温暖而干燥。他的动作细致而缓慢。  
拉斯特的呼吸急促起来。他心跳加快，臀部不由自主地动作。他抓住马丁的肩膀，发出了一些声音。  
他望向马丁的脸。黑暗中他看不清他的表情，但他知道马丁也在望着他。

那之后他们他们都不再提它。那并没有破坏他们的关系，但他们之间尴尬的坚冰好像融化了。后来它又发生了，一而再，再而三的。马丁并没有显示出过多的不安。拉斯特简直有些搞不懂，但意外地感到放松。  
卡寇莎之后，对彼此之间发生的事情，他们已经学会不去深究原因，只是平静地接受，让生活的河流把他们带往命定的地方。

一年后的九月，他们在做着去阿拉斯加度假的准备。拉斯特从车库里找出旧旅行袋，把它倒空，拿进屋里。  
“嘿，看看这个。”马丁走进房间，手里拿着一张小纸片。“我猜这就是那阿拉斯加女招待的名片？我还以为是你编的。”  
拉斯特看了一眼，黑色卡片上印着“Galaxia”的金字。  
“嗯，名字很酷。星系？银河？”马丁说，“能让你记得，我打赌她一定很辣。”他把名片翻过来。“呃，这里还有推特账号——”  
“相信我，她不是你的菜。”拉斯特从他手里拿走名片，装进口袋。


End file.
